


Green Eyed Monsters

by snowtamale



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowtamale/pseuds/snowtamale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy tries not to let her jealousy show, tries not to let Lorraine know that she's under her skin. But when she sees Lorraine's smirk, she knows that Lorraine knows exactly how much Lorraine's kiss with Steve is bothering her.</p>
<p>(A drabble based on <a href="http://crazyintheeast.tumblr.com/post/119340390470/lets-talk-about-peggy-carter-and-private-lorraine"> this post</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyed Monsters

Peggy hears the click of the heels on the concrete floor behind her but she doesn't turn from the map she's studying. 

"Green's not a good color on you Agent Carter."

Peggy can picture Lorraine with a self-satisfied smirk fixed on her face and she sighs before she turns around. 

"You look quite pleased with yourself," Peggy replies, barely concealing an eye roll, "there are more subtle ways, more appropriate ways to get my attention Private."

"So now it's just Private?" Lorraine asks placing one hand over her heart in mock hurt, "and here I thought we were on a first name basis."

Peggy holds Lorraine's stare until Lorraine takes a step into her personal space. She takes a step away from Lorraine and turns back to the maps, "what do you want Lorraine?"

Lorraine pays no mind to Peggy's discomfort. She saunters the last two steps to the table and turns so that she's leaning casually up against the table and blocking about half the map, "your boy flusters easily did you know that?"

Peggy glares at Lorraine out of the side of her eyes but tries to keep herself focused on the map, even if Lorraine is currently half sitting on it.

"Fine. We won't talk about him. We can talk about how you left me for him."

"My orders changed."

"In the middle of the night?" Lorraine asks, skeptical. She drops her stare from Peggy's profile to her lap and when she speaks again it is without her usual bravado, "I'm not some daft girl, Peggy."

That makes Peggy feel guilty. She knows that Lorraine would have understood and that Lorraine never expected or asked for anything more than Peggy could give. 

"I truly am sorry for that," Peggy finds Lorraine's eyes and holds her gaze, trying to convey her sincerity.

Lorraine nods and reaches up to brush a stray hair away from Peggy's face. Her hand lingers on Peggy's cheek and she pulls Peggy towards her. Lorraine joins their lips. It's a light brush at first and Peggy's eyes flutter close. The tip of their noses graze and Peggy swallows hard. 

Peggy tilts her head and Lorraine joins their mouths again. It's less gentle this time, Peggy feels Lorraine's tongue stroking her bottom lip and instinctively grabs Lorraine by the hips. Just as Peggy is relaxing into the kiss, Lorraine drops her hand from Peggy's face and steps out of her grasp.

"Goodbye Peggy."

Peggy watches her go with a half wave and the words of goodbye still unspoken on the tip of her tongue.


End file.
